


Only a pause

by Diana924



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, One-Sided Attraction, Season/Series 03
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Lo avevano sconfitto, questo era poco ma sicuro ma lui aveva comunque avuto la sua piccola vittoria personale.





	Only a pause

Lo avevano sconfitto, questo era poco ma sicuro ma lui aveva comunque avuto la sua piccola vittoria personale.

Tabitha Galavan, Barbara Kean e quell’ingrato di Butch potevano anche averlo sconfitto ma nessuno dei tre sarebbe mai riuscito a gestire il suo impero, da soli o in gruppo, lì conosceva fin troppo bene per sapere che entro poche settimane si sarebbero scannati tra loro, a meno che … Ed.

Ed era l’unico che poteva intervenire, calmarli, farli ragionare e far continuare quel bizzarro sodalizio ma era sicuro che non l’avrebbe fatto, non Edward.

Quando l’aveva conosciuto per la prima volta Oswald Cobblepot non avrebbe badato ad Edward Nygma per più di cinque secondi, l’altro era del tutto ordinario e inoffensivo, fastidioso forse ma sicuramente non era qualcuno capace di lasciare il segno si era detto dimenticandosi quel volto.

Eppure l’altro lo aveva sorpreso, non sapeva quando o come ma l’Edward che aveva rivisto dopo essere sfuggito a Galavan era un uomo diverso, più simile a lui, un ottimo alleato e un buon socio, l’unico che fosse riuscito a tirarlo su e a fargli superare la morte di quella santa di sua madre. Erano diventati amici, per quello si era recato a trovarlo quando era stato il turno di Edward di finire ad Arkham, perché erano amici e gli amici non si abbandonano, anche se la sua priorità era Fish Mooney.

Non sapeva quando aveva iniziato a provare quei sentimenti nei confronti di Ed, quando l’aveva fatto uscire dal manicomio criminale era sicuro di averlo fatto perché aveva bisogno di un alleato con la mente di Ed per la sua campagna elettorale, ma forse in realtà era già innamorato di lui.

Ed Edward l’aveva davvero aiutato alla fine, gli aveva dato l’aiuto più grande senza chiedere nulla in cambio, ricordava ancora l’espressione sorpresa dell’altro quando lo aveva nominato chief of staff ma Ed se lo meritava. E la sera al Siren … in uno scontro con Butch nessuno ne sarebbe uscito vivo ma Edward aveva comunque tentato, per lui.

Quando tornati a casa lo aveva abbracciato aveva infine compreso che quello che provava per Edward Nygma era amore, vero amore, quello che si incontra una volta nella vita e lui non avrebbe permesso a niente e a nessuno di mettersi tra loro. Blondie lo aveva sperimentato sulla sua pelle, quella donna non andava bene per Edward, non era chi diceva di essere e non lo avrebbe mai reso felice come poteva fare lui, Isabella non meritava Edward ed era stato lui ad occuparsi di tutto.

Prima o poi Edward avrebbe capito quanto fosse sbagliata e sarebbe accaduta la stessa cosa che era accaduta con l’archivista, di quello Oswald era sicuro, per quello era dovuto intervenire, un piano perfetto aveva pensato, orribile ma perfetto, per Edward avrebbe fatto di tutto.

Amava Edward, e per quanto strano era stato disposto a morire per lui, pur sapendo che l’altro non l’avrebbe mai ricambiato, poteva aver sbagliato con blondie ma aveva sicuramente spiazzato Barbara Kean, che nonostante avesse Tabitha continuava a credere che prima o poi Jim l’avrebbe rivoluta nella propria vita, e soprattutto Ed. Ed aveva organizzato tutto con la certezza che cedesse, che cercasse di salvarsi la vita tradendolo e forse un tempo lo avrebbe fatto, ma non ora, non se in palio c’era la vita di Edward. L’espressione sorpresa dell’altro gli era stata sufficiente, Edward mai e poi mai aveva pensato che lui si sarebbe sacrificato, e nemmeno lui lo aveva mai davvero pensato; quello di prima non era amore ma solo una stupida ossessione ma ora … quello era amore e se Ed non lo voleva … gli era indifferente.

Ne avevano riparlato al porto, dove tutto era cominciato, e nuovamente Ed lo aveva rifiutato ma aveva colto la paura, la sorpresa e il rammarico negli occhi dell’altro, motivo per cui lo aveva provocato, per vedere se aveva davvero il coraggio di ucciderlo a sangue freddo. Probabilmente sarebbe davvero morto, se quella stramba di Ivy Pepper, il nome gli era familiare, non lo avesse salvato: la ferita non era mortale, meglio credere che Ed lo avesse mancato di proposito, ma l’acqua di Gotham non era sicura come il resto della città e non sarebbe sopravvissuto a lungo.

Edward e gli altri potevano anche credere di averlo sconfitto ma non avevano mai cercato conferme della sua morte e probabilmente la loro alleanza si era già allentata se non sfaldata del tutto, lui era sconfitto ma non vinto e alla fine la vittoria sarebbe stata sua, si sarebbe ripreso tutto il suo impero se non di più

Inoltre c’era quella piccola questione con Ed e lui solo, lo amava ma l’altro aveva tentato di ucciderlo e lui si sarebbe vendicato uccidendolo, amore o meno, alla fine di tutto quello lui avrebbe vinto e regnato su Gotham come e più di prima, quella sconfitta era solo una piccola pausa in attesa della sua grande vittoria, non appena avrebbe recuperato appieno le forze sarebbe tornato alla ribalta come un tempo.


End file.
